


Love of Mother Nature

by DumbNico



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder, Sex, Trans Connor, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbNico/pseuds/DumbNico
Summary: Hank notices at first that everywhere he goes is always sunny and nice outside. Until a guy starts to assault him during a traffic jam. That's when Mother Nature got angry. But not at Hank.





	Love of Mother Nature

Everywhere he went, it was always sunny or beautiful outside. Hank never mind it. He just went along with it. Summer wasn't too hot for him. Autumn was perfectly warm, Winter went easy on him and Spring brought nice odors or a nice atmosphere for the old man. He still didn't mind it.  
Until one winter. He was stuck in traffic. Everyone was swearing, yelling or beeping their car horns at each other. On guy had the mind of leaving his car and go up to Hank and ruin his day even more.  
"You motherfucking, cock sucking old man!" The guy yelled.  
"The fuck is wrong with you?" Hank asked.  
The man kept throwing curses and threats at Hank. And for what? For being stuck in traffic as well, just like that guy?  
The traffic cleared and Hank ignored the man or the incident. He went on with his day and drived off to his work place. Hank arrived at the DPD, where he was greeted by Chris.  
"Hey Hank. How's it going?" He asked  
"Not much. Some asshole came out of nowhere and started to swear at me and throw a pity party." Hank responded.  
They both chatted for a while, before Hank was called in to chase down a drug dealer, as always.  
Hank forgot about the fight, as he does. But someone, standing far, on top of a building, watched the fight. And it did not forget or forgive. The figure was infuriated. But not at or by Hank. Instead it was stalking the car of the man that started the fight. The figure watched the car in pure anger.  
"No one does that to him. Not one does that to my love..." It spoke, before transforming into wind and began to follow that man.

After a few hours, the wind was not calm anymore. It was wild, strong, and it forced some people to stay inside. Hank found it a bit odd, as everywhere he went, the weather was nice. The news announced the bad weather was well. More hours pass, before Hank is called into Fowler's office.  
"Hank. I need you to solve a mysterious homicide." Jeffrey ordered.  
"Mysterious homicide? Why is it so mysterious suddenly?" Hank asked.  
"Someone reported that his neightbour was found dead in his apartment. The victim lived alone, yet their neightbour reported that the guy was stabbed, scratched and his head was sliced." Jeffrey responded.  
"Well, the killer definitely had no mercy." Hank joked. "Okay then. Tell me the location and I'll be on my way."

Hank and Chris, along side with Gavin, arrived at the destination. The wind got calmer, but Hank started to feel a presence.  
"What's wrong, Hank?" Chris asked.  
"Nothing. I just feel like someone is watching me." Hank responded.  
"Could be the killer." Gavin added.  
"Shut up." Hank commented.  
They searched around the house, before Hank analysed the victim's body. It was described correctly by Fowler. Scratches everywhere, the head was sliced, and there were stab mark on him.Hank noticed that the victim was the exact same guy that started to insult and threaten Hank back when they were stuck in traffic. But after that, Hank noticed something even more shocking. The stab mark, along side the scratches and the sliced head, had traces of ice next, near or around them. The body was extremely cold to the touch. Hank felt that presence again.  
"Okay. Let's send this guy to the morgue and head back to the station. I'm getting freaked out." Gavin stated.  
Hank and Chris agreed and put the victim in a body bag. Hank still couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched.

Hank got home finally. He threw himself on the couch, tired and still feeling watched. He turns on the TV, only for the news to present the mysterious homicide that happened that day.  
He almost dozes off, before he heard a voice.

"My love..."

The voice seemed firm and soft. Hank opened his eyes, but no one was there, exception for him and Sumo. Hank shook it off as his imagination and tried to fall back asleep. The he heard the voice speak again.  
"Are you okay, my love?" It said.  
"Who's there? Who the fuck is there?!" Hank asked annoyed and a bit scared.  
The sink in the kitchen turned on. The sink filled and the water started to pour on the floor.  
The water poured and formed a puddle. Hank watched in horror, as he saw two hands come out of the puddle. A full body soon emerged. It was tall, a bit curvy, and had moles spread around the limbs, chest and stomach. The head had short curly brown hair, sparkly brows eyes and the face had a lot of moles. The figure walk slowly towards the horrified man.  
"It's me, love...Have you never heard of Mother Nature?" The figure asked.  
Hank just stood there. Shocked and speechless. The figured climbed on Hank's belly and chest and grabbed him for a kiss.  
He was completely shocked, but closed his eyes and embraced the kiss.  
The kiss lasted for a while, until Hank asked the figure it's name.  
"So...Who are you...again?"  
"Some call me Mother Nature...But you can call me Connor..." The figure answered.  
"So Mother Nature has a thing for me...?" Hank asked again.  
"Yes. And it's called Love." Connor responded.  
"Welp...It explains why it was so sunny and nice everywhere I went...Also, did you killed that guy? The one that threw swear words at me and caused a pity party?" Hank asked.  
"No one shall be rude to you...No one...You're mine and I love you..." Connor spoke.  
Hank felt a bit lucky. Imagine dating Mother Nature itself.  
Connor took a moment to admire Hank's face, before dragging his tongue on Hank's cheek.  
"Take me to your bed, love..." Connor ordered.  
Hank did as he was told and the night was wild, hot and magical.  
The next morning was sunny, as always. The wind was easy and the neightbourhood looked like a fantasy. Birds chirrping, with Sumo barking at them, the sun shined and the grass was green. It was a sign that Mother Nature, or Connor, was happy and at peace.  
It wasn't long, before Connor woke up and a bird flew through the window, probably to greed it's Mother. Mother Nature.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was on my mind for a while. And it is weird. Connor is male in the game, and in other stories (or he's mostly trans), but Mother Nature is always depicted as a woman. This story might not look or sound good to some people. But hey! Welcome to my hell of a mind.


End file.
